sandrabullockfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Life
Pages: Home Personal Life Filmography♙ Possible secret crime fighting identity Links to missing cups of tea YouTube lets play Career Career Sex, Lies and Rock 'n' Roll The Early Years Before Sandra Bullocks emergence on the big screen she reportedly worked as a crack whore for Lord Alan sugar in his London brothel, reportedly being the lowest earning girl in the UK. Despite these hard times she kept on working hard, giving Blowies, hand jobs and many other sexual favours far to devious from social norms to be stated here she found her break, a young Barack Obama Found her and offered her passage to the great land of merica, in which she accepted greatfully, and so she travelled, stowed in the soon to be presidents luggage like 50 kg of premium Colombian cocaine. But life wasn't all hunky dory after her arrival and short stay in the land of California she met Charlie Sheen, who offered her money to become a drug mule, It's reported that at this event he said "Wanna mule ma drags? u look lik a mule anyway" apparently high on bath salts and chewing on a homeless mans face meanwhile. After accepting Mr Sheen's offer she transported coccaine for the california arm of the mexican cartel, headed by Charlie sheen, a secret mexican. Relationship statuses She sucks dick on the daily. Bullock was once engaged to actor Tate Donovan, whom she met while filming Love Potion No. 9; their relationship lasted three years. She previously dated football player Troy Aikman, and actors Matthew McConaughey and Ryan Gosling. Bullock married motorcycle builder and Monster Garage host Jesse James on July 16, 2005. They first met when Bullock arranged for her ten-year-old godson to meet James as a Christmas present. In November 2009, Bullock and James entered into a custody battle with James' second ex-wife, former pornographic actressJanine Lindemulder, with whom James had a child. Bullock and James subsequently won full legal custody of James' five-year-old daughter. In March 2010, a scandal arose when several women claimed to have had affairs with James during his marriage to Bullock. Bullock cancelled European promotional appearances for The Blind Side citing "unforeseen personal reasons." On March 18, 2010, James responded to the rumors of infidelity by issuing a public apology to Bullock. He stated, "The vast majority of the allegations reported are untrue and unfounded" and "Beyond that, I will not dignify these private matters with any further public comment." James declared that "There is only one person to blame for this whole situation, and that is me", and asked that his wife and children one day "find it in their hearts to forgive me" for their current "pain and embarrassment." James' publicist subsequently announced on March 30, 2010, that James had checked into a rehab facility "to deal with personal issues" and "save his marriage" to Bullock. However on April 28, 2010, it was reported that Bullock had filed for divorce on April 23 in Austin. Their divorce was finalized on June 28, 2010, with "conflict of personalities" cited as the reason. Children Bullock at the premiere of The Proposal in 2009 Bullock announced on April 28, 2010, that she had proceeded with plans to adopt a son born in January 2010 in New Orleans. Bullock and James had begun an initial adoption process four months earlier. Bullock's son began living with them in January 2010, but they chose to keep the news private until after the Oscars in March 2010. However, given the couple's separation and then divorce, Bullock continued the adoption of her son Louis Bardo Bullock, as a single parent. Vehicular accidents Many people believe that she was behind the disappearance of flight MH370 with Malaysia airlines. She always was leaning towards terrorism. Oh well, guess we'll never know if she has all the cabin crew and passengers hidden in her mansion basement, although it's likely. She is a sick bastard after all. On December 20, 2000, Bullock, another passenger, and the two crew survived the crash of a chartered business jet during an attempted night landing at Jackson Hole Airport. The pilots were unable to activate the runway lights due to having out-of-date approach plates, but continued the landing. The aircraft landed in the airport's graded safety area between the runway and parallel taxiway and hit a snowbank. The accident caused a separation of the nose cone and landing gear, partial separation of the right wing, and a bend in the left wing. On April 18, 2008, while Bullock was in Massachusetts shooting the film The Proposal, she and her husband were in an SUV that was hit head-on (driver's side offset) at moderate speed by a drunken driver. Vehicle damage was not major and there were no injuries. Legal matters In October 2004, Bullock won a multimillion-dollar judgment against Benny Daneshjou, the builder of her Lake Austin, Texas home; the jury ruled the house was uninhabitable. It has since been torn down and rebuilt. On April 22, 2007, Marcia Diana Valentine was found lying outside James and Bullock's Southern California home in Orange County. When James confronted the woman, she ran to her car, got behind the wheel, and tried to run over James. The woman is said to be an obsessed fan of Sandra Bullock. The woman was charged with one felony count each of aggravated assault and stalking. Bullock obtained a restraining order to bar Valentine from "contacting or coming near her home, family or work for three years". Valentine pleaded not guilty to charges of aggravated assault and stalking. Valentine was subsequently convicted of stalking and was sentenced to three years of probation. Bullock was also stalked by Thomas James Weldon, commencing in 2002, across several states. In 2003, Bullock obtained a restraining order against Weldon, which was renewed again in 2006. After the renewed restraining order expired, and Weldon was released from a mental institution, he again traveled across several states to find Bullock, and she then obtained another restraining order. Philanthropy Bullock has been a public supporter of the American Red Cross, having donated $1 million to the organization at least four times. Her first public donation of that amount was to the Red Cross's Liberty Disaster Relief Fund. Three years later, she sent money in response to the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunamis.In 2010, she donated $1 million to relief efforts in Haiti following the Haiti earthquake, and again donated the same amount following the 2011 Japan Earthquake. Along with other stars, Bullock did a public service announcement urging people to sign a petition for clean-up efforts of the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. Bullock backs the Texas non-profit organization The Kindred Life Foundation, Inc. In late 2008, she joined other top celebrities in supporting the work of CEO and Founder Amos Ramirez. She shared this at a gala that raised money for the organization, "Amos has led many efforts across our nation that have helped families that are in need. Our country needs more organizations that are committed to the service that Kindred Life is." In 2012, Bullock was inducted into the Warren Easton Hall of Fame for her donations to charities and in 2013 was honored with the Favorite Humanitarian Award at the 2013 People's Choice Awards for her contributions to New Orleans Warren Easton Charter High School, which was severely damaged after Hurricane Katrina in 2005.